


【了游】Closely

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: R向爽文没有上本垒，手活和口活
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见x藤木游作





	【了游】Closely

成长期可能也没好好的注意过这些，骨骼还在发育的未成年人依旧熬夜写代码上课睡觉食用方便快餐【热狗】虽然在和鸿上了见交往之后被严格的限制了熬夜的时间，生活作息也被朝着往正常方向扭，但是常年累积下来的习惯还是让游作一时间不能很好的适应。

但他发现如果自己正常作息那么鸿上了见也很大概率不会熬夜，反而会陪着他直到睡着，游作干脆也就安分的享受来恋人身份的特殊待遇，听着另一个人沉稳而有节奏感的心跳声进入睡眠。只是他们在那之上的亲密举动可以说是没有，如果不是某次突如其来的意外的亲吻事件游作还以为自己多了个监护人，特别严格那种。

在逐渐习惯了时不时的触碰和浅层次的亲吻之后，他们也会在闲暇时间待在一起，先是将手交握在一块，等到手心都微微出汗的时候又继续靠近对方，然后心照不宣的将嘴唇贴合在一起。

“唔.....哈....了见.....”

口腔被另一个人的舌头搅动，温和的侵犯着。齿根被舔过，舌头被带着一起摩擦的时候手也被比他要稍微大一些的手掌牢牢的扣住，因为紧张和期待拇指不住的摩挲着成年人的虎口，而右手上那个红色纹身更是被游作无意识的用指节蹭来蹭去。上颚被舔舐的感觉让他不由得发颤，两人的身体紧贴在一起，甚至连交换亲吻角度的时候了见都没等他好好的缓一下呼吸，紧接着就是下一轮深吻。

从腰部传来阵阵甜美的酥麻感，以前都没有在意过的细小的电流因为这样深入的吻流窜在身体各处，没有比较的对象游作也不知道是不是该称赞一下了见的吻技，他原本冷淡的性欲也逐渐在这样的接触里被撩拨起来，身体似有似无的触碰和摩擦让他觉得下身有了不妙的反应，但鸿上了见依旧没有停下的意思。

就算游作想继续下去这样也迟早会被发现...不如说早就被发现了。只是这个在某些方面多少存在着点小心思的男人没有挑明，直到游作不得不推着鸿上了见的肩膀挣扎着退出这个吻。

松开嘴唇的时候两个人的呼吸都不稳，鸿上了见的自制力松动一点的模样确实让他心动，但游作自己也没好到哪里去，仅仅因为和恋人接吻就起了某种不好意思直接讲明的反应，他总不可能在这样的情况下直接睡觉，更何况因为贴得太近的缘故——他绝对已经被发现了。

“了见稍等我一下.....！”

腰部还在发软，而被吻到发麻的舌头让游作的话说得难以听清，就连被热度融化的口腔在接触到冷空气的时候还有些不适应。游作用还留着点力气的手臂勉强支撑着身体爬起来，眼神一直看往卫生间的方向。

“你是不是忘了....”

而就在游作即将挪动到床沿的时候一下子被揽着腰按了回去，身后是鸿上了见的熟悉的体温，嘴唇还贴着他的耳朵。

“你有男朋友？”

低沉又充满磁性的嗓音震动着游作的耳膜，温暖潮湿的气息打在后颈上，接着又被浅浅的啄吻了一下。原本这样的亲昵能换来一阵舒适感，但话语其中的意味让游作感觉到脸颊发烫，热度烧得他耳根发红。

“不...不是那个....”

话还没说完，他就整个被抱在鸿上了见怀里，在刚刚的蹭动中松开的皮带更是让裤子褪下了一半，近期才开始谈恋爱的高中生性欲并不旺盛连自渎都没怎么做过，只是和喜欢的人接触让他觉得很放松，无论是埋在脖颈处闻气味还是和靠在一起分享体温都让游作很喜欢。不过他们毕竟都还是处于青春躁动期的年轻人，不管心智上甩开同龄人多少，身体发育还是一样。这就造成了有时候吻得太深入或是贴得太近的时候游作都会起反应，而鸿上了见有时候也会在吻到一半的时候推开他，略显尴尬的将视线扭朝一边。

倒不是任何人的反对，只是拿捏不好触碰彼此的底线，而万事都会提前做好准备和打算的汉诺首领更是决定在游作成年之前都不会和他真正意义上的做爱。

但如果只是帮自己的小男友做一次舒服的手活倒是没什么关系，游作已经适应并接受了那些触碰，那么试着做一点更亲密的事情也可以。

“放松....什么都不用想，闭上眼睛。”

“......嗯。”

耳尖通红几乎是鸵鸟状缩起来的游作点了点头，放松身体闭上了眼睛。

和润滑液一起附赠的避孕套被重新塞了回去，这些东西还不是现在要用的时候。内裤被脱下来的时候稍微起反应的地方被成年人伸手触碰了一下，润滑液挤进手心的声音听起来格外明显，接着性器就被握住了，有了液体的润滑让手的活动变得灵活了不少，先是圈着柱体缓慢的上下套弄，在移动到上方的时候再用拇指轻轻的摩擦过尿道口，等到手里的性器逐渐变得硬挺的时候再向下，用手心包住底部的小球时不时的按揉。温吞而绵长的性刺激让游作还有些紧绷的神经慢慢的放松下来，像是浸泡在温水中一般柔和的快感一点点的蚕食，软化他的理智，腰在要被触碰的时候会下意识的躲闪，但与此同时已经能够承受下来的刺激又因为突然的摩擦而加剧了不满足感。

但是游作现在根本没有指责的心思，舒服的感觉让他整个人都漂浮在云端，除了和心上人的接触之外他什么都没有想，连偶尔溢出的字节都是鸿上了见的名字。

如果手上的动作粗暴一点现在就能给游作带来高潮，流出来的预精液已经沾湿了了见的手，混着润滑液让套弄的动作变得更加顺畅。

“游作，转过来。”

“了....！”

感官被拉拽到顶峰，就在即将要攀顶的时候鸿上了见松开了手，游作就这样硬生生的停在了顶端，浑身发烫，整个人被求而不得的快感折磨着，渴求被无限放大，而嘴唇则在转头的一瞬间被堵得严严实实，让他把要说出口的请求咽了回去。  
氧气被无止境的榨取，轻微的缺氧感和焦躁的渴求混合在一起，而下一秒性器就被用力的套弄了一下，顶端也被指尖蹭过，底端的精囊也被不轻不重的揉捏着，一下子被拔到顶的尖锐快感甚至让游作发出了一声细微的惊喘，而这个完全不讲道理的吻又杜绝了他逃避的可能，藤木游作的每一个反应都完整的印在鸿上了见眼中。  
临近高潮时紧紧的闭着眼睛，眉头蹙起，脸颊上满着一层薄红，看起像是要拒绝但是又无法逃避这个快乐。

“不是...了见....放...放手...”  
“....啊....♡....！”  
游作只来得及盖住鸿上了见的手背，但与此同时性器被从底部往上滑动了一下，然后又像是要榨取出什么东西一般的圈住底部的位置缓缓往上推，再用指甲快速的擦过顶端。瞬间爆发出来的快感让游作没能忍耐住从唇齿间溢出虚软变调的高音，接着白色粘稠的液体沾满了成年人的手心。成年人用纸巾擦干净了自己的手心，比他年少的恋人缩在他怀里大口的喘息着汲氧气。游作的心脏还在剧烈的跳动着，刚刚被自己放在心尖上的人带领着迈过第一次高潮，绿色的眼睛里蒙了层薄薄的水雾，高中生舒服到不住的抽噎着平复急促的呼吸，鸿上了见啄吻着他的后颈和耳垂，耐心的等待着他将飞出去的意识拽回自己身体中。

和平时的自渎完全不一样，那个只能说是［处理］，而现在这样舒服到无法将话语表达完整的快乐他还是第一次触碰到。可能以后都无法通过自己的手来到达高潮了，游作被热度融化的脑海里的胡乱的想着一些有的没得，他颤抖着手抓住鸿上了见的领子向他讨吻，为了适应这种填满全身愉悦感本能的向他求助。

他根本应对不来这种快感，哭得湿漉漉的绿眼睛和因为喘息而张开的嘴，游作松开牙关让那些潮湿的低吟溢出来，他都本来不需要去讨吻，探出来一点的舌尖已经绷断了成年人的理智。游作才抬起头就被逮着亲了回去，两个人的舌头黏黏糊糊的交缠在一起，为了让游作放松下来而刻意延长了这个吻的时间，成年人用比高中生要大一些的手盖住他的手掌，然后交握成十指相扣的样子。

等到游作终于从高潮中回神，鸿上了见撩开他汗湿的头发在光洁的额头上轻轻吻了一下，精神上的松懈让游作陷入了一种昏昏欲睡的朦胧感，他等待着另一人的重量压上身旁位置的时候就直接靠过去进入睡眠。但鸿上了见没有马上躺下的意思，只是抹去他额头上的汗水又把被子拉了过来盖在他身上。

“.....你还要去哪里，留下。”

大抵是因为之前不告而别造成的心理阴影，游作哪怕距离深入睡眠只有一步之遥他也本能的伸出手拽住了鸿上了见的衣角，以防他又一声不响的离开。

“我也有自己的问题要解决，我保证你睁开眼睛的时候就能看到我。”

他不可能在和恋人亲密接触以后还无动于衷，同样也被撩起反应的人决定去处理一下自己的问题。

“你是不是忘了.....”

衣角还是没被松开，在毫无防备的情况下反而被突然发力的高中生一把拽了回去。

“你有男朋友？”

然后就被挣扎着爬起来的小男友用之前他说过的话堵了回去，明明手还在发抖连气息都没喘匀，但是抓住他衣服的手却没有丝毫放松。

“我记得开始交往的时候我就告诉过你，你还没成年。”

鸿上了见也没有退让的意思，他不会对身体还处于成长期的高中生做一些出格的事情。

“那别的方式不行吗？你就打算自己履行恋人的义务——”

“这不是‘义务’，我只是想让你舒服而已。”

“那我也是这样想的。”

“......你真的想好了吗，游作。”

大概是成年人话语中的犹豫让藤木游作觉得不满，抬起头瞪了他一眼——毫无威慑力，在这样的场景下甚至像是在调情。

“你有空问我不如问你自己。”

大概是对自己的手活也没什么自信，游作想了想直接附身扯下了成年人的裤子，接着就被弹出来的性器打到了脸。鸿上了见也愣了一下，他没想到高中生会采取那么大胆的举动——但高中生的嘴巴实在太小了，接吻的时候他就知道。只有把游作压进床铺沙发或者什么地方的时候才能吻得更深，舌头温和又不容反抗的蹂躏着他的口腔，那些稀碎又潮湿的低吟声每一次都在刺激着鸿上了见的神经。

游作像是为了缓解紧张的情绪一般深呼吸了一口气，口活是一时犟起来的脾气，但他看都是第一次看到，还被打到了脸。游作试着张开自己的嘴将头部含进口中，但是连自渎都做不好的高中生根本就没办法全部吞进去，不熟悉的压迫感填塞着他的口腔，连舌头都被压得无法动弹，只堪堪吞了一点就因为窒息感而退了出来，改为在周围的位置舔舐，等到唾液几乎打湿了自己的手掌时才试着继续向内含入。

但其实这样也够了，了见扣在他后脑的手只是摩挲着他的头发，完全不打算用下压来他强制吞进去，哪怕口中吞吐的东西逐渐变得越来越滚烫和坚硬，鸿上了见也没有强迫他的意思。游作抬眼能看到这个男人因为忍耐而漫上脸颊的薄红，两鬓的白发被汗水打湿粘在脸上，因为之前的亲吻还湿润着的嘴唇泛着水光，颜色偏深的皮肤看起来如同巧克力一般，但是压抑着欲望的蓝眼睛着像是沉寂的大海，偶尔从唇齿间泄露出来的低喘还含混的融着游作的名字，让鸿上了见看起来非常——性感。

游作不住的吞咽了一下。认知到这点没多久，停下手中的动作的时候同时他才意识到鸿上了见在看着他，好整以暇的等待他继续。

不服输的高中生继续努力张开自己的嘴，艰难的挪动着自己的舌头去取悦对方。溢出的唾液已经让吞吐变得容易了一些，但是全部吞进去还是不可能的，没什么技巧只能口手并用，想着自己也会感到舒服的地方再去试着触碰。

鸿上了见几乎是用了极大的精神力才克制住了自己想压下去的手，就这样乱七八糟刺激距离他要攀顶还很早，但是他又不想让游作放弃，光是从下往上看着高中生的脸颊时不时被顶得鼓起一块的时候他都觉得自己在经历极大的考验。

“游作...再...努力一下....”

鸿上了见的声音从上方传来，低沉的嗓音此时侵染着情欲的气息，说出口的话语被不稳的气息截得断断续续，他将原本放在游作后脑的手滑到了后颈处，然后轻柔的按压了一下鼓励他吞得深一些。

高中生对口活完全没什么了解，也只是知道可以这么做，除了收起牙齿之外他都是靠着本能去行动，但就算这样恋人依旧被自己撩动情欲的样子让游作不由得想让他更舒服一些。比之前更烫且硬挺的性器即使有了润滑也难以吞得更里，其实了见只要强硬一点把手压下去就能强迫他全部吞进去，但自己的恋人宁愿忍受着煎熬克制也不愿意让他有半点难受的感觉。

心脏被柔软的情绪充盈着，游作仿佛下定了什么决心一般，在又一次吞吐的时候深呼吸了一口气，在性器完全退出口腔的时候想着了见之前的动作用双手握住上下套弄着。这样想当然的手活正好歪打正着刺激到了对方，让鸿上了见几乎是粗喘着握住了他的手。  
“等，再等一下，了见。”

游作暂时制止对方想就这样发泄出来的打算，他看到鸿上了见因为忍耐而被汗水浸透的睡衣黏在身上，湿透的白发也紧贴着脸颊，而他最喜欢的那双眼睛因为同样沉浸在情欲中而显得有些涣散。鸿上了见原本看游作放弃继续给自己做口活还松了一口气，游作要是再坚持一下说不定他真的会的因为自制力被撩拨到松动而强行顶开高中生的喉咙操进去。但是还没等他松懈多少游作就一下子俯身将之前只能含进头部的地方吞到喉咙深处，而呼吸被堵塞的窒息感和反条件的干呕让高中生的喉咙紧缩了一下。这轮突如其来的深喉直接给了鸿上了见极大的刺激，原本就处于濒临爆发的边缘，他咬紧牙关也没忍住自己的喘息，闭上眼睛将忍耐已久的欲望释放出来。但在即将到顶之前了见还是保持着一线理智及时将自己撤出游作的口腔，避免高中生被呛到。

可惜退出的时机还是稍微迟了一步反而让游作白净的脸颊和头发上沾满了白色粘稠的液体，看起来仿佛经历了一场什么糟糕的事件。但成年人现在没什么心思欣赏，他只有因为自己的不谨慎而弄脏了游作的脸这一想法，了见连忙抽过放在床边的纸巾将那些液体擦拭干净。

他们最后交换了一个吻——不过现在两个人都需要去好好的洗个澡，然后拥抱着对方一起进入睡眠。  
END


End file.
